I want you back
by KlainersTeenageDream101
Summary: Blaine knows, Kurt knows, everyone knows, that all Kurt needs is a GRAND GESTURE! So Blaine decides to use one, by singing to his ex in front of Kurt's 'kind-of' boyfriend Jackson Five's I want you back. Kurt is about to get the ride of his life.


Kurt felt a yawn rip through his throat as he blinked his eyes tiredly. He was completely bored, he had nothing to do and he had the apartment to himself. Santana was off doing whatever it was she did when she was around them. And Rachel had said that she had an errand to run and that it was very important. Kurt had just nodded at her and told her to message him if she needed him, which she hadn't so far. So, Kurt was bored. Sure, he could message Adam and see if he wanted to do anything, but honestly, Kurt couldn't be bothered doing that either.

Just as Kurt was about to get up and put on a movie, his phone went off. With a sigh Kurt got up and picked it up off of the coffee table and found that Rachel had messaged him.

**Kurt, you have to get here now. It's really important, I mean REALLY important. Like, life or death. Just, hurry. Callbacks!- R**

Kurt grumbled and fired off a quick yes and rushed to his room to get his shoes and jacket before leaving the apartment. The last time Kurt had been to Callbacks, was the night he and Blaine had broken up. He hoped what Rachel wanted him for was _really important_, because if it wasn't and she was just wasting his time, then he would be pissed. He didn't really need memories to be dragged up from that night.

Entering Callbacks, it seemed like it had six months before. The large room was crowded with people, so he couldn't see Rachel or the stage. With a small shake of his head, Kurt walked over to the bar and ordered a drink, not noticing three people watching him. Once his drink had been passed to him and he had payed, Kurt turned back to the room and surveyed the audience, looking for the short browned haired girl who had text him. Just as he was about to give up, a familiar song started to play and Kurt looked up at the stage as he finally noticed who was on the stage.

_Uh-uhh huh huhhh_

_Let me tell ya now_

_Uh-huh_

_(Mmhhmmm) _

Blaine was standing on the stage with Rachel _and _Santana behind him, looking and singing right at Kurt. Kurt gaped as he watched his ex. Yes, he knew this song.

_When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around_

_Those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd_

_But someone picked you from my bunch, one glance was all it took_

_Now it's much too late for me to take a second look_

Blaine took his eyes off of Kurt for a moment and glared at someone to the right of him. Kurt followed his gaze and came to a stop on Adam. _What was he doing here? _Kurt frowned slightly before looking back at Blaine, completely missing Adam's glare, at Blaine for taking his attention.

_Oh baby, give me one more chance_

_(To show you that I love you)_

_Won't you please let me back in your heart_

_Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go_

_(Let you go, baby)_

_But now since I see you in his arms_

_(I want you back)_

_Yes I do now_

_(I want you back)_

_Ooh ooh baby_

_(I want you back)_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_(I want you back)_

_Na na na na_

Kurt didn't know whether he should be happy or angry, to smile or glare. He and Blaine had been apart for six months now, but he still found that he loved the curly haired boy. Maybe a grand gesture was all he needed.

_Trying to live without your love is one long sleepless night_

_Let me show you, boy, that I know wrong from right_

_Every street you walk on, I leave tear stains on the ground_

_Following the boy I didn't even want around_

Kurt noticed that Blaine was glaring at Adam again, but Kurt couldn't help the small smile that flickered onto his face as he got up from his chair and started walking slowly towards the stage. As he did, he chanced a glance back at Adam, who looked positively pissed.Blaine whoever, had a large grin on his face as he watched him and continued singing.

_Let me tell ya now_

_Oh baby, all I need is one more chance_

_(To show you that I love you)_

_Won't you please let me back in your heart_

_Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go_

_(Let you go, baby)_

Kurt was closing in on the stage now and he could feel everyone's eyes on him as he reached the stairs and made his way up onto the stage, watching Blaine as he did so. Blaine was fulling grinning from ear to ear as he watched him before flicking his eyes back to Adam, who hadn't moved from his seat and looked gob smacked. Kurt let his smile as he sang the next part with Blaine and the girls.

_All I want..._

_All I need..._

_All I want!_

_All I need!_

Blaine reached out a hand, that wasn't already holding his microphone, for Kurt to take. Kurt looked at it for a moment, knowing that he was currently breaking Adam's heart, but hell, he loved _Blaine_. Blaine grinned as Kurt took his hand and he pulled him so that he was close to his side and continued to sing to him.

_Oh, just one more chance_

_To show you that I love you_

_Baby baby baby baby baby baby!_

_(I want you back)_

_Forget what happened then_

_(I want you back)_

_And let me live again!_

Kurt looked at Blaine then, really looked at him. The last line he had just sung really meant something when he looked at Blaine's face. His skin was slightly paler then it usually was, and he had dark circles under his eyes. He really wasn't living the way he should. Kurt closed his eyes for a moment and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, letting his words flow over him.

_Oh baby, I was blind to let you go_

_But now since I see you in his arms_

_(I want you back)_

_Spare me of this cause_

_(I want you back)_

_Give me back what I lost!_

_Oh baby, I need one more chance, hah_

_I tell you that I love you_

_Baby, oh! Baby, oh! Baby, oh!_

_I want you back!_

_I want you back!_

Blaine breathed heavily for a moment as the music faded away, leaving the room silent, and Kurt opened his eyes and looked at him. Blaine held his breath as their eyes met and held. Kurt searched his eyes for a moment before reaching up and pulling his face to his, their lips meeting and the room erupted into cheers and whistles. Blaine clutched at Kurt's back, holding him as close as he could, arching Kurt's body into his, and vowing to never let him go again.

"I love you." Kurt said when they pulled apart and Blaine instantly lunged back in, deepening the kiss.

"I love you, too." Blaine replied when he pulled back again, their words echoing around the room because of the fact that his microphone was still in his hand. Kurt pulled away again, though not enough that he wasn't out of Blaine's arms, and looked around the room again. Adam was nowhere to be seen.

"Adam." Kurt mumbled as he looked back up at Blaine, who looked heartbroken for a moment before he schooled his expression and pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead and let Kurt go. Kurt instantly shook his head and pulled Blaine lips to his for a proper kiss.

"I'll be right back. You're not getting away from me that easily." Kurt said against his lips before pecking them once more and letting Blaine go and running off towards the exit. When he stepped outside, he was hit by a blast of cold wind and shivered wildly as he looked around for Adam. He spotted him a block ahead and yelled out his name, and growled when Adam ignored him and picked up his pace.

"Adam, for fucks sake, stop!" Kurt said as he ran after him and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to a stop. Adam turned and glared at him and Kurt took a step back from habit, a look of fear crossing his face. After attending high school for four years with a jock that had a vendetta against him, glares sort of got to him.

"I thought I wasn't your rebound guy!" Adam growled, not caring in the least that Kurt still looked frightened. Kurt took another step back and withdrew his hand.

"I told you that you weren't and I meant it." Kurt said, even though in his head he knew that it was a lie. Not that he could say that he and Adam were even really together, they had never actually asked the question. "I didn't lie to you."

"_I love you, too._" Adam mocked in an attempt at Kurt's voice and cocked an eyebrow. Kurt sent him his best bitch glare.

"What the hell is your problem? You're acting like I cheated on you!" Kurt growled as his cheeks blushed red. "I was never your boyfriend, Adam. You never _actually_ asked me out."

Adam looked like he had been slapped and he took his own step back before a look crossed his face. Kurt didn't like that look and he couldn't step back fast enough to miss Adam gripping his face and pressing their lips together. Kurt gasped in shock and Adam took that as an opportunity to press his tongue into Kurt's mouth and massage his still tongue, trying to get some kind of response out of him. Kurt was still in shock when the door opened behind them and slammed against the wall.

"Kurt!" Blaine's voice called out to them and a growl reached Kurt's ears as he finally snapped out of his trance and pushed Adam away, feeling violated. With a glare, Kurt flicked his hand out and slapped Adam hard across the face, the sound resounding around the empty street and a stinging pain forming on his palm.

"You bastard!" Kurt screamed as Blaine reached him and pulled him away. He knew exactly how Kurt felt, this had happened before and he knew that Kurt had never wanted to experience it again.

"What the fuck is _wrong_ with you?" Blaine asked in a deathly calm voice as he raised his smoldering anger filled honey-hazel eyes to Adam, who was currently holding his bright red cheek. Kurt instantly turned away from Adam and melted into Blaine's chest. "You have some serious problems. What the fuck gave you the right to do that?"

"I-I-I..." Adam stuttered as his eyes flicked between Blaine's anger and disgust filled gaze and Kurt, who was sobbing into Blaine's shirt.

"You know what? Just forget it. Don't you dare look or speak to Kurt again. Do you understand me? Because you will regret it." Blaine said as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's shaking form and turned them the best he could and steered them back towards the bar, all the while speaking comforting words into Kurt's ear. Kurt slowly stopped sobbing and looked up at Blaine with red-rimmed eyes.

"He kissed me. Blaine, I didn't want him to kiss me." Kurt whimpered as Blaine smiled sympathetically at him.

"I know, babe, I know." Blaine said as he leaned forward and pressed a careful kiss to Kurt's lips, not deepening it, just letting Kurt know that he was there for him. Kurt smiled at him when he pulled back.

"I really do love you. You're my knight in shining armour." Kurt smiled as he stepped closer and settled against Blaine's chest. "Can you take me home?"

"Yeah sure, sweetheart. I'll just message Rachel to bring my stuff back with her later." Blaine said as he felt Kurt nod against his chest. "Come on, lets get a cab."

Kurt nodded again as Blaine raised a hand and hailed a cab which quickly pulled up in front of them.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked when they were both settled in the back of the cab and Blaine looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "I would really love it if you were my boyfriend again. You know, just so we're clear and you don't end up force kissing me and making me slap you across the face."

Blaine couldn't hold back a laugh and the sound filled the cab. "I would love nothing less."

Kurt grinned and reached up and pulled Blaine closer, whispering against his lips before he kissed him. "Good, because we deserve the best."

**_AN: Well, I hope you enjoyed this. I suddenly thought of this while listening to the Warblers version of 'I want you back' and I just had to write it. I really do believe that Blaine needs to do some big gesture to get Kurt back, like propose to him :), to make him realise that he loves him and him alone. I do think that is what Kurt needs. Anyway, please review and enjoy this one-shot xx_**


End file.
